Plan Jealousy
by Paradox of Love
Summary: What if Cammie came back and Zach and Bex were dating? And a mysterious new boy shows up to swipe Cammie off her feet. Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. All rights to Ally Carter. I only own the mysterious boy who's name you'll learn later.
1. Chapter 1

After being tortured by the COC, I'm coming back to Gallagher! My blonde hair is now so dirty blonde it's nearly brown. My hazel eyes stand out even more than before I got kidnapped. My hair slightly curly and quite sexy if I may say so myself. (A/N picture on my profile) I walk down the halls of Gallagher swaying my hips with Blackthorne boys whistling around me. I walk into the headmistress' office aka my mom's office. She greets me with a squeal, hug, and stern scolding. Mr. Solomon walks in, kissing my mom on the cheek. I squeal, "Finally! I didn't know how long it would take you two to realize you're perfect for each other!" Mr. Solomon chuckles, "The Welcoming Dinner is starting soon, better get going!" Okay!" I reply walking down the halls to my new individual room. I change into a turquoise cashmere sweater over a pair of black skinny jeans. Oh! By the way, did you hear that our school doesn't wear uniforms anymore!? I walk down the halls into a secret passage that leads to a door behind the stage and wait. After my mom does the whole ceremony instead of letting them eat she says "And we have a special student coming back to Gallagher, Cammie Morgan!" I walk onto the stage and smile a very boy catching smile. All the boys dropped their mouths except for one, Zach. He isn't even smirking! Next to him is Bex and her perfect little hand is slipped into his. Zach just kept talking to Bex in a quiet voice loud enough for a room full of spys to hear. But no one was paying attention to them except me. "Don't worry Bexy" he whispered "You look way better than Cammie and she means nothing to me" I noticed her outfit then, a small peach spaghetti strap dress that barely covered her butt. His hand slid up her dress and into her panties he rubbed her and she moaned very very softly. I snapped out of my daze and noticed all attention was now on them. Macey and Liz looked up at me with pity but I just smiled back. I then noticed my mom and all the teachers staring in horror as they countinued making out. My mom tugged on my arm, "You okay, kiddo?" She whispered. "Honestly, no but I'll make him crawling on his knees coming back" I reply in shock with myself. "At a girl" she smiles proudly. I clear my throat and walk up to the podium, my nude ballet flats not making a sound. "Anyways, I am so glad to be back and I love being at Gallagher with my friends and family" I say shooting a bitter glance at Bex and Zach. Bex and Zach stare at me with no guilt and that hurts. "Well if there's nothing else Headmistress Morgan needs to say" My mom runs up to me and hands me a piece of paper with neat letters written on it. "Actually, there is, while the Blackthorne boys were here their school got a new student who has been training non-stop." "He was asked to come here as a reward for all his hard work and is looking for a girlfriend?" I finish in questioning "Please sign up in the Grand Hall. For he will be choosing tomorrow." I say, knowing I'll sign up. "Please welcome, Alex Mason!" I say staring at him as he walks in in jeans and a tank top that shows off his 8 pack. He winks at me and I know I should've worn a seductive outfit. He stands there and I don't bother to ask him to say something. "Anyways, no mingling with Alex before the 'competition" I say staring at Tina "Let's eat!" I grab some food and walk back to my room. I sit in my rolling black chair and push it to my white desk. I put the food down and change into something easy for training and cute. I grab a pair of black tights and a lacy crop top that pushes up my boobs. Then decide to keep on my nude flats. A Macey approved outfit if I may say so myself. I finish my food and skip down the hall stopping at my old room. I open the door a little bit and see that only Macey and Liz are here and they have two beds. I walk in and they stare at me with confusion and pity. "It's okay guys" I reassure them "And I have a Plan Jealousy" They squeal and we walk to our first class. On the way there I sign my name on the Alex Mason's girlfriend paper and catch up to my friends. Plan Jealousy is up and ready. 


	2. Filler Chapter

I walk into PE and see everybody in actual workout clothes. I blush and run to my room to change. Throwing my clothes on my bed I slip on a pair of Black and Red Free-runs (A/N: Nike owns those shoes). After, I pull on really tight dark red, workout shorts. I slip a black tank top with a heart and crossbones with the words "Kiss Me"on my small torso. Almost satisfied I pull my long hair into a high ponytail and apply natural makeup. Only took me 3 minutes, that's a new record.

I jog back to PE and every boy checks me out as my curved body slowly walk to a punching bag next to Macey. I punch it like nobody's business for about an hour before we're dismissed. "Since we know many students are exhausted from their vacation all students are dismissed from class today and today only." A crackly voice announces through the overhead. "That is all" I throw on a pair of fuzzy pj pants when I get to my room and slip of my tank top leaving me in my bra. I shrug and slither under the blankets. As Plan Jealousy creeps back into my mind I slip into a deep slumber.

-time lapse-

I wake up to see a 6:15 AM flashing brightly to an annoying beep. I sigh and remember about the girlfriend tryouts. I apply smoky eyeshadow and choose a vibrant red lip gloss for my now full lips. My blush brings out my eyes and my concealer hides my scars. Swiftly gliding over to my closet I pick a high low strapless flowy white dress. Satisfied I pull on a pair of strappy white open toe heels. **(A/N Picture on Profile)**. I skip to Mrs. Dabney's class as I see Blackthorne boys eye me.

_**-time lapse- because I'm too lazy to write the rest of the day**_

I walk down the hall exhausted from all my classes. I find my way to the cafeteria grabbing some five cheese Mac and cheese and crème brûlée. Eating quickly I head back to my room to find the perfect outfit. Remembering Tina wearing a slutty outfit I look for a casual, cute, yet sophisticated outfit. I decide to keep my outfit and apply smoky eyed make up. Satisfied, I pull on some black pumps.**(A/N: Picture on my profile)** Walking down the hall I smile. Alex Mason is mine and mine only.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! There will be a poll on my profile so you can decide which couple the fan fiction ends with. It's kind of just a filler chapter, sorry! Also, check me out on WattPad... Paradox of Love.**


	3. Hellooo Alex! Rargh!

I finally arrive at the contest and eye my opponents. There is Tina, Kim, Courtney, Mick, Anna, Eva, and some other people I don't know. I say this all nonchalantly but whisper the last name as I spot her... "Macey." How do you compete in basically a beauty and personality pageant against _the_ Macey McHenry! She wears a pair of tan, heeled ankle boots with white lace trimming the top like a collar. She sports a light pink peplum top over a pair of white high waisted shorts.

I watch her perfectly (now) curled black hair shine as she flips it over her shoulder. A few strings of black and gray chains fall over her chest. She is perfection. And to make it worse her nails are painted a pastel pink, every layer perfect with a simple golden band on her index finger to contrast. She sees me and her bright red lipstick appears closer as she walks over elegantly. UGH! I smile falsely her silver-blue eyeshadow appearing subtlety.

"What are you doing here!" I exclaim acting happy. "Well, I figured everyone's always complimenting me and Alex is just a hottie so I would join!" I glance at my best friend. She sounds more like part of Tina's posse than mine. "Well, best of luck" I say hoping to end this pointless conversation. "You too! Kisses!" She walks away. "Something's going on," I think.

My aunt unexpectedly walks in the room as Macey and I start to part. "Hello, girls. I will be hosting this stupid event so Let's Begin!" We all sit down making final touches as one girl at a time goes to meet Alex. First girl is out in less than a minute, I note. One down, a lot more to go. After a while I finally go, Macey and Tina have both already gone. They both talked to him for around 6.2547689 seconds, give or take a few.

I look into the mirror, my eyes shining. I fix my smile and smooth my dress. I am the New and Improved Cameron Ann Morgan. I am no longer average, I am bold, shining, _beautiful_. I walk into the sound proof, cave of curtains and am greeted by the exact same thing I saw this morning. I note the sexy stubble as I sit in a chair across from him.

"Hello, my name is Cameron. But please call me _Cammie_." I start. "Hi, Cammie. It's nice to finally meet you." he says charmingly. "What do you mean _finally_?" I say, a confused look plastered on my face. "You don't know!" he starts "You're big in the spy world!" After talking for what seemed like hours, he checked his watch frowning and asked me how many girls were behind me.

"Umm, 12." I say strongly. "Oh god, thanks Cammie for a wonderful first meeting. I can tell you know you are definitely moving to the next aka the last level." he says, cueing my cheesy grin. "Goodbye" we both say, smiling. Once I get outside I calculate that we had been in there for about 25 min! **SCORE**!

~~TIME LAPSE~~

"Alright, girls. If I call your name then you are a finalist!" my Aunt Abby, announces, half hearterdly.

"Courtney, Eva, Mick, Anna, Cammie, and Macey!" she says emphasizing my name. "Thank you all for coming! Oh, and finalists the final level is a beauty pageant so that gives you three days to prepare. Good Luck!" Oh great, just great!

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! if you had trouble finding my WattPad profile then the link is right here:**

**_ user/paradoxoflove/works_**


	4. I'M CLOSING MY ACCOUNT READ!

This is not an update... I am sadly closing my fanfiction account, I have opened up adoption to anyone! If you would like to adopt my story then please PM me as soon as possible. Once both of the stories I have are adopted (the other one is MDBC) I will be deleting my account. I will have my adopter make an announcement once I officially close my account. I am very sorry I have to close my account, it is very stressful for me and i have anxiety so the stress has been effecting me greatly. I am dearly sorry. Again please PM me AS SOON AS POSSIBLE if you would like to adopt this story.


End file.
